Rocko's Modern Life: Adult Adventure Cartoon
Rocko's Modern Life: Adult Adventure Cartoon is a show of Rocko's Modern Life with adult stuffs. Created by Joe Murray Network: Comedy Central Cast: Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko, Spunky, Leon, Slippy, Slippy's mom Tom Kenny as Heffer, Really Really Big Man, Chuck, Peaches Mr. Lawrence as Filburt, Maitre d' Charlie Adler as Mr. and Mrs. Bighead, Mr. and Mrs. Fathead, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Dupette Candi Milo as Really Really Big Girl Jim Cummings as Mayor of O'Town Other cast... Seasons and Episodes: Season 1 Why Future Why!: When Really Really Big Girl saw Rocko upset about his friends and family she tell him about what happened. Rocko talk to her about what he did about 20 years in space because Heffer actually sit on the remote control rocket hole time. We Are Gaming: Went Heffer buy a new video game called "Legend of Fantasy" Rocko not sure about this game because it have 100'000'000 players. Heffer want to break a new record for playing this game along with Rocko and Filburt. After 70 days later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are fat and obese for eating a junk foods and play to much games. Ghost Hunters: Grandpa Wolfe plan to take over the world with his friends, Rocko and his friends are planning to stop him and up like a movie "GhostBusters". Fancy Dancing: Filburt ask Rocko to wear a costume for a fancy party for Paula. OFV O'Town Funniest Video: Rocko decided to make a funny video. The problem was Heffer was the afraid of the giant donkey " He too ass big! " Heffer sucking his tumb, Heffer plan to splat a giant water balloon at the giant donkey. Who Let The Mutt Out: Spunky was upset because Rocko burn the mop on fire. He decided to see out of the house at night to get a new one. He saw female the mop with arms without a head (this character name Mica). Spunky and Mica are having date and mate from Earl. Subs: Rocko have a subs from the fridge open last night. He sneeze with a aqua blue bubble and his home is frozen. He decided Heffer is going to be a doctor. He put a bottle lids right on Rocko's ears, nose, and his butthole to make him bottom and his belly inflation "What the hell Heffer!" Rocko just tell Heffer that make it worst. Light Lanterns Part1: Filburt ask Rocko see a floating light lanterns for Paula. They in Squidland for celebrating light lanterns but when Filburt get freak out, he plush Rocko into a edge falled into the trampoline and fly into the got air balloon an make him crash then he fall back down again crash into the ground. The other squids mad at Paula to take her away. Light Lantern Part2: Filburt was telling Rocko sorry about he freaking out. They try to plan to rescue Paula. Baby Changed Me One More Time: Today is Rocko's Birthday to his favorite comic book hero Really Really Big Man. Rocko and his friends when to Really Really Big Man Ball to see his daughter. When she give Rocko a handsomeness potion, actually be turn back into the baby. She go back his house to take care of Rocko. Season 2 Who Is The Mayor Of O'Town?: Rocko is figure it out who the mayor of O'Town the part the mayor of O'Town is actually a porcupine. Jojo: Went Really Really Big Girl warn about Jojo Challenge (Parody of Jojo Siwa) people don't care and she warn Rocko and his friends about it too. O'Town Olympic: The Mayor Of O'Town want Rocko to be in the Olympics games along with Ed Bighead. They have 50 sports each of them are the winner. The Spy Squads: Really Really Big Girl want Rocko, Heffer and Filburt to become a undercover spies for Slippy and Slippy's Mom. The Curse of WereWallaby: Rocko drink a special of radioactive that case him to transform into the werewallaby by the full moon to make him destroy O'Town people homes and businesses. In the morning the news hear about "This monster" Rocko who destroy O'Town and Heffer was afraid of werewallaby. Rocko's Sister: Rocko tell Heffer that his sister Mag is come over his house. My Baby Girl: In the past few years went Really Really Big Man becoming pregnant himself because he a half feminine. Went he having a baby he rushed into the hospital and explain to Paula. Paula tell him about when she have a baby while pregnant. The nurses take care of Really Really Big Man. After 2 hours later Really Really Big Man didn't know that it will be a baby girl and he name her Lily Heart Lame know as Really Really Big Girl. Rocko's Secret: Rocko had a secret about when his parents grounded him about 20 days without his favorite toys because at the singing talent he sing to make front of his parents and the audiences booing at him so Heffer, Filburt, and Really Really Big Girl decided to help him. The Mighty Vikings: Bev tell Ed, Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt about the vikings, Rocko and his friends got capture by the vikings. They on the on the ship full with vikings, those vikings are actually are bisexual. Wallaby in Hell: Mayor of O'Town plan to get rid of Rocko. His plan to ask Peaches to turn him into a flammable indigo wallaby with blue fires went he get angry. Rocko have a bad day of spend time with his friends he got mad at them and Peaches zap him with his milk head to make him into a flammable demon. Heffer, Filburt, Really Really Big Girl, and Really Really Big Man try to plan to way to turn Rocko back. Category:Television series